


Longue Distance

by sijetaismoi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sijetaismoi/pseuds/sijetaismoi
Summary: Suite aux évènements à Stark Expo, Pepper retourne à Malibu et Tony reste à New York. Ils s'échangent une série d'e-mails.





	Longue Distance

Ils sont au pied de l’escalier menant au jet privé de Tony Stark, Happy sort les valises du coffre et se tient à l’écart.

« Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas rester ?

— J’ai beaucoup de travail qui m’attend à Stark Industries, et vous à Stark Expo.

— Si ça ne tient qu’à ça, je peux peut-être accepter votre démission finalement. »

Elle repart à Malibu tandis qu’il reste à New York, laissant en suspens ce qui pourrait être le début d’une relation dont ils ne connaissent ni l’un ni l’autre les limites.

Elle regarde derrière elle et réalise qu’elle fait patienter tout le monde et qu’il leur faut embarquer sans tarder. Elle fait un signe à Happy qui s’est occupé des bagages, et il se dirige vers eux. Il salue Tony.

« Prenez bien soin de notre boss ! » lui dit ce dernier.

Elle baisse les yeux, rattrapée par tous les commentaires qui ont fusé concernant sa nomination en tant que PDG.

« Il faut que j’y aille. »

Le temps s’arrête, elle ne sait pas plus que lui ce qui conviendrait de faire. Elle opte pour un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, il la rattrape avant qu’elle ait eu le temps de s’éloigner complètement et initie un baiser plus audacieux, sa main posée sur sa nuque.

Elle s’écarte à contrecœur, les joues écarlates.

« Il faut vraiment que j’y aille.

— Appelez-moi quand vous arrivez. »

*

 **De :** vpotts@starkindustries.com  
**À :** aestark@starkindustries.com  
**Envoyé le :** Vendredi 12 septembre 2009 18h43 **  
Objet :** bien atterris

Je sais qu’il est plus tard à New York mais je n’imagine pas un instant que la raison pour laquelle vous ne répondez pas au téléphone est parce que vous êtes couché.

Le vol s’est déroulé sans aucun problème.

Votre villa est dans le même état post-cataclysmique que celui dans lequel vous l’avez laissée.

Je serai au bureau demain toute la journée…

Pepper

*

 **De :** aestark@starkindustries.com  
**À :** vpotts@starkindustries.com  
**Envoyé le :** Vendredi 12 septembre 2009 18h51 **  
Objet :** Re : bien atterris

En debriefing mortellement ennuyeux avec le Shield. Rappellerai.

T.

*

 **De :** aestark@starkindustries.com  
**À :** vpotts@starkindustries.com  
**Envoyé le :** Samedi 13 septembre 2009 0h03 **  
Objet :** Re : bien atterris

Trop tard pour rappeler. Demain ?

T.

*

 **De :** vpotts@starkindustries.com  
**À :** aestark@starkindustries.com  
**Envoyé le :** Samedi 13 septembre 2009 11h45 **  
Objet :** Natalie Rushman

Que suis-je censée faire au sujet de Natalie ? Et qui est Natalie exactement ?

Pepper

*

 **De :** aestark@starkindustries.com  
**À :** vpotts@starkindustries.com  
**Envoyé le :** Samedi 13 septembre 2009 0h03 **  
Objet :** Re : Natalie Rushman

Virez-la !

T.

 **De :** vpotts@starkindustries.com  
**À :** aestark@starkindustries.com  
**Envoyé le :** Dimanche 14 septembre 2009 0h25 **  
Objet :** Re : Natalie Rushman

Saurais-je un jour qui elle était vraiment ?

…

Ne répondez pas. Je préfère ne pas savoir.

Bonne nuit Tony.

Pepper

*

 **De :** aestark@starkindustries.com  
**À :** vpotts@starkindustries.com  
**Envoyé le :** Lundi 15 septembre 2009 23h53 **  
Objet :**  ?

Vous êtes bien silencieuse depuis hier. Des problèmes à SI ?

T.

 **De :** aestark@starkindustries.com  
**À :** vpotts@starkindustries.com  
**Envoyé le :** Mardi 16 septembre 2008 0h17 **  
Objet :** Re : ?

Toujours pas de réponse ? Vous avez même coupé votre téléphone.

T.

 **De :** aestark@starkindustries.com  
**À :** vpotts@starkindustries.com  
**Envoyé le :** Mardi 16 septembre 2008 0h29 **  
Objet :** Re : ?

Puisque vous ne répondez pas, je vais être obligé de faire l’aller retour. A dans une heure.

T.

 **De :** vpotts@starkindustries.com  
**À :** aestark@starkindustries.com  
**Envoyé le :** Mardi 16 septembre 2008 0h31 **  
Objet :** Re : Re :?

Non !!!!

*

 **De :** aestark@starkindustries.com  
**À :** vpotts@starkindustries.com  
**Envoyé le :** Mardi 16 septembre 2008 0h32 **  
Objet :** Re : Re : Re : ?

Ah on sort finalement de son silence. Alors ? Vous avez des regrets, avez bien réfléchi, on ferait mieux de rester amis ?

T.

 **De :** vpotts@starkindustries.com  
**À :** aestark@starkindustries.com  
**Envoyé le :** Mardi 16 septembre 2008 0h35  
**Objet :** Re : Re : Re : Re : ?

Est-ce qu’on pourrait ne pas avoir ce genre de conversation par e-mail ?

Pepper

*

 **De :** aestark@starkindustries.com  
**À :** vpotts@starkindustries.com  
**Envoyé le :** Mardi 16 septembre 2008 0h36 **  
Objet :** Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : ?

Donc j’ai bon ?

T.

 **De :** vpotts@starkindustries.com  
**À :** aestark@starkindustries.com  
**Envoyé le :** Mardi 16 septembre 2008 0h40  
**Objet :** Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : ?

Au risque de vous décevoir, vous avez tout faux. Mais je ne pense pas que nous devrions parler de ça comme ça. Quand avez-vous prévu de rentrer ?

Pepper

*

 **De :** aestark@starkindustries.com  
**À :** vpotts@starkindustries.com  
**Envoyé le :** Mardi 16 septembre 2008 0h42 **  
Objet :** Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : ?

Je vous l’ai dit : tout de suite s’il le faut.

T.

 **De :** vpotts@starkindustries.com  
**À :** aestark@starkindustries.com  
**Envoyé le :** Mardi 16 septembre 2008 0h47  
**Objet :** Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : ?

C’est ridicule, vous avez encore beaucoup à faire à New York. Je ne vais nulle part. Je vous attendrai. Je trouve juste ce mode de communication très… impersonnel. Nous aurons tout le loisir de parler quand vous rentrerez.

Pepper

*

 **De :** aestark@starkindustries.com  
**À :** vpotts@starkindustries.com  
**Envoyé le :** Mardi 16 septembre 2008 0h50 **  
Objet :** …

Vous voyez Pepper, le problème c’est que je n’ai aucune envie de parler et vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment envie de vous rejoindre, là tout de suite. Toujours pas pour parler.

T.

 **De :** aestark@starkindustries.com  
**À :** vpotts@starkindustries.com  
**Envoyé le :** Mardi 16 septembre 2008 0h59 **  
Objet :** Re : …

Alors ? Je peux venir ?

T.

 **De :** aestark@starkindustries.com  
**À :** vpotts@starkindustries.com  
**Envoyé le :** Mardi 16 septembre 2008 1h03 **  
Objet :** Re : Re : …

Cette attente me tue…

T.

 **De :** vpotts@starkindustries.com  
**À :** aestark@starkindustries.com  
**Envoyé le :** Mardi 16 septembre 2008 1h05  
**Objet :** demain

Allez vous coucher Tony ! Nous parlerons demain. Ou pas.

Pepper

*

 **De :** aestark@starkindustries.com  
**À :** vpotts@starkindustries.com  
**Envoyé le :** Mardi 16 septembre 2008 1h07 **  
Objet :** Re : demain

Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

T.

 **De :** vpotts@starkindustries.com  
**À :** aestark@starkindustries.com  
**Envoyé le :** Mardi 16 septembre 2008 1h09  
**Objet :** Re : Re : demain

J’ai une réunion en début d’après-midi, je prendrai un avion aussitôt après et vous rejoindrai à New York. Ca vous convient ?

Pepper

*

 **De :** aestark@starkindustries.com  
**À :** vpotts@starkindustries.com  
**Envoyé le :** Mardi 16 septembre 2008 1h11 **  
Objet :** Re : Re : Re : demain

Ca me laisse moins de 24h pour faire une liste de toutes les choses que j’ai envie de faire avec vous. Prévoyez de rester quelques jours. La liste est déjà longue.

T.

 **De :** vpotts@starkindustries.com  
**À :** aestark@starkindustries.com  
**Envoyé le :** Mardi 16 septembre 2008 0h35  
**Objet :**  :-)

Bonne nuit Mr Stark.

Pepper

*

 **De :** aestark@starkindustries.com  
**À :** vpotts@starkindustries.com  
**Envoyé le :** Mardi 16 septembre 2008 0h36 **  
Objet :** Re : :-)

Bonne nuit Miss Potts.

T.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: épistolaire


End file.
